


Stories I wrote

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bestiality, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Masochism, Fellatio, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knife Play, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Masochism, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Muteness, Non-Graphic Smut, Older Characters, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Top, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sign Language, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers, Tit job, Trans Male Character, Triplets, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex, Young Love, Younger Bottom, bleeding from vagina, bruises from sex, dom becomes sub, hickey, sadomasc, sub becomes dom, teen mom - Freeform, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are some stories I wrote just for fun and nothing else.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 25





	1. First heat

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and warnings of the story
> 
> Chapter one: heat
> 
> F/M
> 
> warnings: first heat, mild hurt/comfort, cunnilingus, finger fucking, finger sucking, penis in vagina sex, bleeding vagina, rough sex, older man with younger woman, hickeys and bruising from sex, lactation

I softly whined as I pulled the covers on me. Everything feels so hot. My blankets are not helping, my panties are itchy and coated with sweat as my face is pretty much feverish. 

All of a sudden, the door open and there stood Eric. 

“You don’t look so good, kid.” He said. He walked over to me and kneel down to see my face. His huge hands were placed on my forehead, my hands shuddering at the thought of those fingers in me. God, he was so fucking huge.

“I’ll call school.” He simply said. I moaned hoarsely as he walked away. 

God, why doesn’t he notice how I am? I’m soaking in my panties and my sheets are probably ruined. Can he notice the pillow I’m humping roughly. The sheets are nothing compared to what his fingers must feel like. All thick and long, it could probably pierce me good. 

He held medicine in his hand. He sat by my bedside as I stood up. God, it was cold in my room and the fact that he was here, just looking so perfect and just a hunk of meat.... can that dick actually make me bleed. I mean,  
I’m soaping but it’s probably long and thick and as wide as my wrist. That would be perfect right now. 

He took out the pill and placed it in my mouth. It was small, but enough to make me sore. He placed the glass water in my lips, which I greedily guzzled. 

“They should make you feel better within an hour.” He explained. I groaned and turned to my other side. 

The blanket ended up exposing my back, all sweaty and messy. He noticed the lower back was sweating pools and how it was going to the sheets now. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re actually burning up.” He mumbled. I felt his cold hands easily gliding through my lower back. 

“G-g-god! Can you stop teasing me and start fucking me?!” I yelled. 

Silence. Immediately I realized what I said and stayed silent. I didn’t say anything as he stopped touching my back. 

“I-I-I’m sorry! W-why did I say that?! Just leave and forget that any of this happened!” I screeched. 

I pulled the pillow to my face and stayed silent. 

I heard Eric standing up and walking to my side. 

“Julianna...”

His smooth voice hits my ears like music. I think he knows his voice is seductive and could make me do whatever he wants me to do. 

When I removed the pillow, I saw his boxers staring at me. The fabric couldn’t hold up to what looked like a bulge. It almost broke the underwear. 

His nice tone legs stood still as my face started to heat up again. 

“Well? Aren’t you going to let me out?” Eric chuckled. 

I stopped in surprise. Help him to get out of his boxers. It felt like a dream as I slipped him off, only to reveal a hung cock. 

It stared at me with its veins and already dripping of precut. His toned legs going on the bed. I immediately pushed myself to the other side as he went on top of me. 

“I could smell you from the other side. You really are wet.” He chuckled as his hands went under. 

I shivered at his fingers. So cold against my underwear. His fingers slowly glided through my slit. I hope he doesn’t mind how wet I am. 

He got in front of me. I could see his seductive eyes looking at me as he takes off my pants and underwear. 

I could feel the cold air hit me as he saw my smooth pink. Thin rivers were hotter than hades. I felt his big thumbs opening my lips. I whimper from how wide he pushed my muscles. My clit throbbed under the cold air. I felt my heart racing uncontrollably. 

Then, I felt his finger sliding across my slit. 

My head went back. My forehead became feverishly hot from how his huge finger started to play with my lips. He smiled and looked at me. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Sir is going to make you feel wonderful.” He hummed. I nodded frantically. 

He knew what he was doing. He knew the moment those fingers hitting me, teasing my entrance would do to me. It was so nice to have a man actually touch me. All the other boys don’t do this. 

I could hear him chuckle to himself. 

“It’s all going to be worth it. Promise.”

Immediately, his fingers went to it. My walls contracted with him. They hated the feeling of him inside. His girth almost broke me as I moaned. Slowly, he took out his finger, only to shove it back in. My feet curled as he continued to do this. 

When his finger was out, my walls felt empty. It missed the feeling of him just going to town. I whimper loudly. I closed my eyes as I felt two fingers shoved in me. 

In and out. In and out. In and out. They pierced me as I sweated. His other hand squished my flesh, his nails digging into my sensitive skin. I jumped at the rough sensation. The only thing filling the room were my moans and his fingers slicking. 

It felt so weird, but in a good way. It felt so gooey to see him breaking me in like this. Not wasting any time and just loving the feeling of my walls contracting. 

It was short, but I came. His fingers continued to pierce me as I shook, forcing on to a second one. I grabbed on to the sheets for dear life as I came once more. I screamed louder than I ever did before breathing heavily. 

By this point, my walls clenched around nothing as he took his fingers out. He put them in his mouth, taking what he can get. He sucks on them before he takes his cock. 

I gulped nervously. It was about as wide as my wrist and it was so ready. 

However, I saw him kneeling right in front of my core. He lightly blew into it. His breath was cold and minty. I slightly jumped at the sudden coldness. I close my eyes to brace for what will happen next. 

However, I felt teeth hit me instead. I could feel his sharp canines consuming my inner thigh, his tongue licking the skin. After 30 seconds, he moved to another spot and another and another. 

5 minutes later, I was shaking from the marks he gave me. 

“Good girl.” He whispered. When he finally got near my core, he chuckled. 

His finger dragged around my lips so confidently. 

“I think you have to ask my permission first.”

Permission. I whimper at that the thought of asking him to get to nirvana. 

“You’re my good girl, right?” He asked. I nodded. 

“Good girls asked for their sir’s permission. Simple as that. You want a treat, right?” He said. 

God, his fingers are driving me fucking crazy right now. He has so much confidence for a guy I really want to punch. 

I sucked in my breath. 

“S-ah-sir. Can you ple-ah!-please eat me- ah!-out? No one else-ah!- does it like you do.” 

My knees kept trembling as he stopped so close to my clit. It twitched from the almost perfect touch. 

“With a cute face like that, why would I resist?”

Those words became incomprehensible as I felt him kiss my clit. 

I bucked my hips automatically as a loud moan escaped me. His tongue traced my lips like an ice cream. He lapped my clit roughly, his teeth grazing my sensitive lips. 

Meanwhile, I whimper like no tomorrow. He was so rough on me, almost cumming from this. 

I felt his tongue hitting my walls so smoothly. His tongue was so wide that it broke my hymen. I screamed painfully as he played my clit roughly. His nails pulled my clit like it could be easily reattached. I cried out badly as the double assault started to settle in. 

All of a sudden, he was doing it harder and faster like I was his last meal. He squeezed my clit just enough for the orgasm to happen. I pulled on his thick locks as I came on his face. All I could see was the light when I screamed. 

I plopped on the bed. I was hoarse and my legs trembled from the activity. He growled and turned me around. 

His big hands roamed around my hips and when it got to my ass, he smacked it as hard as he could. I yelled and he bent over to my ear. 

“You’re my bitch until I milk you out. You got that?”

“Yes sir. You know what I want sir.”

He looked at me with those cold eyes before slamming his cock into my swollen heat. 

I was about to scream, but his canines bit my ear and grabbed my tits, pulling the plump flesh like I was his cow. I let out a muffled sob. 

His cock kept piercing me with every force it got. My muscles contracted as he gain leverage 

One. Two. Three slick noises until he found his rhythm. Then, pounding. 

Pounding me until I shiver at the touch of him. His huge hands forced my breasts to leak on the sheets. He went down to my neck and bit the ever living life out of me. I cried out in pain and pleasure. 

“S-Sir! I’m so close!” I moaned. 

“Not yet.” He growled. 

He took his nails out and scratched my ass, loving my tears coming down. He started to suck my neck to the point of blood coming out. 

By this point, he stayed still. My muscles are still trying to get used to his thick cock. He hummed as his hands let go of my breasts. I left out a sigh of relief. The sheets be

He then took himself out. He flipped me over to see my face in full view. He chuckled as he dick went back in me. This time, my walls were ready for him. 

“S-s-sir!” I yelped. 

Each thrust became more raw and more painful. I cried as I felt heat squirm and bleed. Eric noticed blood starting to pool on my dick. 

“Shit...” he mumbled. He started to fuck me faster, which didn’t do any favors for my body. 

Blood came out more frequently, the sheets getting dirty and dirty with my blood. My juices and blood started to mix together badly. Eric snapped his hips harder, trying to find-

“Ah-AH!” My g spot. 

He snapped to the smart spot, forcing my body to deal with the blood and just let the pleasure control me. 

Balls deep and one last thrust, I screamed as I came on his dick. He buried his cum deep within my womb. It felt hot and sticky for me, but it was so heavenly for Eric. 

When he took he dick out, he stretched my hole, only to see his cum was tinging pink from the blood that was in me. Tears and low sobs came out. 

He hurt me, he hurt me he hurt me he hurt-

Then, I felt his lips kiss my clit. So soft and gentle while I trembled. His tongue circled around it lightly. He looked at me with those eyes and kissed it more roughly. 

His tongue dragged from my anus to my clit softly. His tongue lightly went in me as I cried, only wiggling a little as he hummed. 

“My baby girl did so well...”

I blushed a little as he continued to lick me. He hands grabbed my hips slightly, getting a little moan out of me. 

When I pulled him back, he smiled and crawled to my side. 

“Did.... did I do good?” I asked. 

“Yes darling. You were my baby girl all the way through.” He smiled. He softly kissed my lips before holding me with his strong arms. 

I felt warm when he cuddled me. I’m hurt physically, but I made him happy for him. So that counted for something.


	2. Poor her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: explicit  
> Characters: Julie and Eric
> 
> F/M
> 
> Warnings: Teen mom, Teen pregnancy, implied child abused, hurt/comfort, angst with happy ending, angst, fluff, smut, fingering, cunnilingus, finger sucking, female orgasm, self loathing, 
> 
> If these topics trigger you, please don't read the following

She was in the bathroom stall, throwing up her morning breakfast. Tears ran down her as she held onto her mouth. 

Meanwhile, her belly kicked and squirmed around her. Triplets. It was a pain in the ass to deal with. She was only 16, but already pregnant with 3 kids to handle. What a cruel twist of irony. 

Her long,wavy locks almost hit the toilet seat. 20 weeks in. 

It was hell and no one seemed to notice. 

Until she heard the stall open. 

In came someone else. She must’ve forgotten to close the door. They walked to her side as she was done throwing up. 

“River! This the girls restroom.” She whispered. 

River just looked at the belly. It was strained and she would make an elephant blush with how big she was. 

Her legs shook as she tried to get up. River gave her his hand and slowly helped her up. 

“Jesus. You don’t look so good.” He said. 

“Yeah..... but why are you here? Don’t you have class?” She asked. 

“I do, but I don’t want to see you like this, honey.”

“I’m fine-“

She held her mouth as she bent over to the toilet. Chunks and chunks of vomit came out. 

“It’s okay, darling. It’s okay.” River assured her. 

Her head spinning from the pain. The pain was unbearable. 

“Julie, I think it’s best if you go home.”

“No! No... you know what he would do to me.” She whimpered. 

River remembers that night. Oh, not that night.   
............................................................

You dirty fucking whore! You just had to open those slut legs!

Daddy, I want to keep the baby. I don’t care what you say!

Oh, you’ll care what my first had to say. 

Her dad smacked her to the ground. Julie hit her head on the table and remembered him looming over her while a white light stared at her. 

River was there for her. Holding her hand as she layers on the bed peacefully. Like the night never happened. He hummed softly, waiting for her family to come. 

Her father just looked at River as he held her. 

“Why do you stay with my whore of a daughter? 

.................................................

That memory was interrupted when he saw Julie open the stall door. 

“Why not come back to my place? I’ll check myself out.” He said. Julie nodded as he picked up her stuff and headed out the bathroom. 

“Easy there, baby.”

River layed her gently on the bed. She heaved as her belly kicked and punched her. In her. She felt so heavy and dirty as she began to lactate. Like, badly. 

“Oh god.” She mumbled. She felt wet under her bra. She slowly unhooked her bra and let her breasts out. They flopped to her swollen belly and started to leak there. 

“Oh god! Oh shit!” She cried out. 

“I’ll get some tissues!” He ran out of his bedroom and into some room. 

Julie looked at herself. God, he used to be so beautiful. Her breasts were once firm and not leaking anytime she did anything physical. Her legs were thick and not thick in a “just fat” way. They were all muscles and not so weak. 

Her hair were not in vomit, she had good grades and relationship with her dad-

Why did she throw it away for these kids?!

She looks like a prepubescent boy who became pregnant!

That one stung. She let out a soft wail and cried into her hand. She was just a girl who’s only accomplishment would be her raising these three humans. 

When River came back, he saw her softly crying in her hand. 

“Babe? Are you okay?” He asked. 

She shook her head. 

“What’s wrong?”

She looked at him and back to her hand. 

“What if he was right? I mean, look at me! I’m going to be fat and ugly and not know what to do with these kids. I had a life before this! And now...... I’m a waste of fresh air. I just am!” She started to sob now. 

Poor River looked at her stomach and back at her. 

“No. That’s not true. Look at you. You’re the most beautiful woman I ever lay my eyes on. Nothing, and nothing would change that. Ever.”

Slowly, he placed his lips on her. She was shocked from this gentle yet affirming gesture. She kissed him again and softly later on the bed. 

“And frankly, every part of you is beautiful.” He whispered. 

She blushed as he took off her pants and underwear. 

There, he kissed her stomach softly. A soft sigh came out of her. The room suddenly felt hot as summer. His tongue worked his way to her wet lips. 

They were beautiful. So pink and swollen from her belly yet so prepared. He licked his lips so vivaciously. She was his meal. 

“You deserve to be spoiled. Indulge with the finer things in life.” He said. 

Blowing into her core, he took a deep breath and took a solid lick.

So pure and sweet. She was just so clean down there, even with all that hair. He took another lap, this time focusing on her clit. So swollen from the babies and he was living the moment. 

Julie softly moaned and pant. His huge hands cupped her ass cheeks while sensually licking her sensitive parts like the new flavor of the month. God, it was heaven. She was living for this worshipping. 

“God, River.... ah!”

River looked at her and smiled. With one last lick, he gently glides his finger over her lips, opening them up. Her walls were sticky and wet. Slowly, his fingers slipped in and out of her. 

A soft moan came out of both of them. River was already bulging out of his pants and Julie was so close. She was so close. 

“My pretty princess.” He whispered. She nodded gleefully. 

“I’m yours.” She yelped. 

She brought River closed and kissed each other as she came. The warm juices coated his fingers so heavily. He took it out and sucked them right in front of her. 

“You still taste amazing.” He chuckled. 

Her whole face went red as he said that. She felt so weird about these compliments, yet they made her feel oh so special. 

She smiled as she wrapped around him. 

13 months later

The triplets were sleeping in their room after Julie tried to get them to sleep. 

The cool summer air calmed her down as she went in front of the TV. 

It’s been 4 months since she left her dad and never looked back. Her therapy sessions have been helping her cope through the trauma and her babies were doing great. 

Anna, Stacy and Isabella. All so peaceful. They have their fathers striking blue eyes, but her thick chocolate locks. They were the most precious things in the world. 

She had been going to the gym, which helped her back in shape. Her thighs were a little shaky, but that was okay. Her belly was a little floppy, but not as badly as after giving birth. 

A knock on the door was heard. 

She opened it up to see River hugging her roughly. 

“Hello, River! How have you been?” She asked. 

“Oh nothing. Just went to the beach and felt the breeze. How’s the triplets?”

“They just went to sleep. I’m watching TV right now. Come join me.”

River quickly followed her lead and into the couch. The TV was playing some old sitcom. River didn’t seem to mind because his honey was in front of him. 

“God, you look beautiful. Do you know that?” He laughed. 

She smiled as she flopped onto the couch. River noticed her breasts were large with her milk. They always jumped and looked so lively. 

Her body changed as well. She had more of a full figure, with her breasts and buttocks being the biggest. He smiled softly at her. 

“You look much better.” He whispered. 

“Thank you.”

The TV was forgotten about as they layer in each other’s arms. The world outside didn’t matter. Only each other.


	3. Fresh Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: explicit
> 
> M/M
> 
> Tags: worship kink, feet kink, toe sucking, masochist, sadomasc, knife play, rough sex, kink, Plot what plot, porn without plot

Eric was in awe at seeing one of the nerds at his feet. 

His ruby red heels clack on his bedroom floor as Julian looked at his huge feet. Eric’s thigh highs were starting to hurt. 14 hours wearing them and they possibly smelled of sweat. He didn’t mind. Besides, that was for his nerd to decide. 

“Well, aren’t you going to take them off?” Eric asked. Julian snapped back as he now focus on the swollen thighs and calves. They were all meaty and bulging out, waiting for them to be brought out and just breathe

Carefully, Julian snapped off the heel and placed them gently on the ground. Going to Eric's thighs, he took the right fabric that was his socks and slowly rolled them down until his left leg was free. 

“Ahhhh... thank you. My thighs are really hurting and can finally breathe thanks to you.” He chuckled. 

Julian looked down. Despite being hairy, it was so sexy to see them so large and free. He didn’t know if Eric worked out on them or if his genetics were that lucky. 

A snap of his finger brought Julian back. 

“Well? My other leg is getting sore.” Eric growled. 

Julian obliged and did the same thing. With both legs out, Eric let out a sigh of relief. His shirt shifted as he almost gave Julian a show of himself. 

“Oops. Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you see.” Eric chuckled. His big feet wiggle in front of Julian as he felt his dick grow hard. 

Julian grabbed one of the feet, resulting in an excited sigh from Eric. His face was getting hot just from Julian’s touch. 

Eric couldn’t explain that part. He had all the other nerds do this for him naturally. Making sure he was well groomed and all. However, seeing Julian, who was pretty much mute, just touching him so softly yet with the strength he needs... it drove Eric crazy. 

Julian, meanwhile, slowly massaged the foot. He could feel the rough skin plush around his lotion hands like dough. 

“Ahhhh.... stop teasing me and just use your mouth on me!” Eric yelled. 

Julian looked at the feet. They lifted and went straight to his mouth. His braces didn’t like this as it was hard and with bones that wouldn’t come out. 

“Well? Stop staring at them, loser!” Eric yelled. 

Immediately, Julian took his heel and sucked on the big toe. It was clean and smelled like vanilla (Eric lotion every day). 

Slowly, he sucked Eric’s toe. It wiggled in his mouth as it felt the braces almost branding them. Was that the purpose of this. 

“Ohhhh fuck.” Eric mumbled. He harshly bit his lips and tilted the toe at a different angle. The braces still got them, causing a little blood to come out. 

Julian tasted metal and took out his foot. The toe bled a little and went onto the frilly pink carpet. 

“Shit. My toe’s ducking bleeding. Just suck the blood off.” 

Julian looked confused, but oblige. The toe stretched out in his mouth. It bleeds all over the tongue, leaving Julian with a metallic taste for a while. 

Meanwhile, Eric moaned like no tomorrow. He didn’t understand. He cut his toe, but the way he was sucking off the blood and the sting from the cut was just so heavenly. 

Taking his toe out unexpectedly, Julian saw Eric taking off his skirt, which showed off his boxers. In his purse, he took out his blade. It was the biggest one Julian had ever seen and it was going directly to his thigh. 

Julian grabbed Eric’s hand and started to shake. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Julian signed. Eric sighed and looked at Julian. 

“Relax, just follow my lead. On the bed.” 

Julian plopped on the bed and watched as Eric dragged the knife on his skin. It opened up and blood started to flow down. He rushed to the bed and plopped down. 

Julian grabbed the bleeding thighs and sucked the red river. It gush into his mouth rapidly. His tongue worked his way to get deeper into the fresh wound. 

“Yes... Fuck yes!” Eric moaned. 

The tongue swiped onto another part of the thigh. It tasted the same: metallic. Yet, Julian couldn’t stop himself. He should be freakin out or calling out on how sadistic Eric was being, yet this was worth out. To taste blood out of someone was the dream. 

Eric’s boxers were soaked by this point. It trickled down to his sheets. He pulled Julian off and ripped the underwear off. It flew, god knows where. 

Taking the knife, Eric slashes his chest, making Julian immediately jump to the hairy chest. His braces teeth through the skin like a predator. 

Eric’s fingers were in himself. They felt so fucking good, especially with someone tasting him. 

“Yes! Hurt me. You’re doing so fucking good!” Eric moaned. 

Julian moaned with him. It was enchanting for them just to moan in sync. To feel so good. 

Eric saw the bulge forming in Julian’s pants. The tent was huge and just waiting to break. 

“Fuck me, emo boy! Take your fucking cock out and fuck me!” Eric growled. 

Without removing himself from Eric’s chest, Julian ripped his pants and underwear off to reveal an erect cock. It went up to Julian’s belly button. 

Julian removed his mouth and angled himself to Eric’s anus and went right in. 

Eric gasped from the burn now forming and it felt fucking amazing. God dammit! Julian let out a shaky moan as he first pounded the tight hole. 

All the muscles could do was stretch from the pain of his cock. Julian was so thick and rough with the virgin hole, but Eric just gave encouraging moaning and gasps. 

“Fuck yes! Oh yes! Ah!” Eric moaned and shook through the house. 

Julian just went harder and harder. His dick was mixing with blood and the coating of his muscles. Eric pulled Julian to his chest, instinctively sucking on the battered chest. 

The thighs were now dried with blood, his sheets stained. 

The dick pounded harder and harder, finding the one place that caused Eric to go weak. Eric made a different sound now from that. Julian continued to hit that spot like an expert. 

Fuck, this was better than any porn Julian has ever watched. The feeling of something actually taking his cock and not letting it go was so fucking good.

One last thrust. That's what it took. That made Eric cross his legs and for Julian to deepen the knot.

His load was hot and Julian buried it in Eric. A biological urge to keep the cum where it belongs. 

Eric screamed. He screamed louder than he ever did. 

Him and Julian both went back down, breathless but clinging to each other.


	4. Good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: explicit
> 
> M/M
> 
> Warnings: trans male, beast, werewolf, bestiality, knotting, anal sex, cunnilingus, vaginal sex, trans smut, porn without plot, cumming inside, tit job, blowjob, doggy style, cuddling
> 
> This language may be trigging for some people. Read the warnings and/or tags and read at your own caution

When Sal opened the door, he found the cabinet on the ground. Glass pieces everywhere and broken wood spilled on the floor. 

Sal sighed as he walked over the broken cabinet. He slowly walked over the broken cabinet and walked up the stairs. 

When he got up the stairs, he saw his potted plants broken and dirt spilled all over the wooden floor. He rolled his eyes and his heels tried not to ruin his balance. 

Who the hell did this he thought. 

All of a sudden, he heard something break in his bedroom. 

He rushed to the bedroom and opened the door. 

There, he saw a wolf in his room, all happy and jumpy. 

Of course

It was Julian. It was the full moon and Sal didn’t properly tie him down. Now, he would have to clean the mess up and replace the cabinet. 

“Julian, you stupid fucking idiot!” Sal yelled. 

Julian looked at him and his hopeful emerald eyes looking at him. 

“You fucking dog!!! Look at the mess you made!!!! You idiot!!! Now I have to replace the whole fucking place!!! Fuck you!!” He yelled. 

Julian sat down on the floor, doing nothing on the floor. His beautiful white coat floated in the midnight wind. Sal sighed and sat on the bed. 

Julian jumped on the bed and looked at Sal. Sal looked at him and saw Julian whimper. 

Sal sighed and looked at the dog. His manicured hands touch the plush fur under his skin. God, he was so soft and plushable. 

“You’ve always been so soft, did you know that?” Sal chuckled. 

Julian looked at him curiously as Sal lay down. 

“Come here.” Sal cooed. Julian jumped on Sal and he chuckled. 

“I’m sorry. You’re just a wolf now. You didn’t know any better and I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” Sal explained. 

Julian woofed and licked Sal’s face softly. 

“Good boy, good boy. Now, lay down.” Sal whispered. 

Julian did as he said so. Sal saw the huge red knot being so big and had so many veins. His balls were swollen and filled with cum. 

“I love you so much.” Sal sighed. 

Licking his lips, he sucked in his breath and started to suck the red rocket. 

Julian was starting to get big under his mouth and so swollen. Sal took his mouth out, with his black lipstick on them. 

Julian whimpered with the sudden exposure to the air. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Sal mumbled. 

He took off his shirt and binder, revealing his tits. He smiled as he placed them on the knot and started to suck the dick and play with the tits. 

God, he was so huge. It could break his mouth and even his throat and he wouldn’t mind. He was that tasty. He choked a little, but started to breath through it. 

Julian howled in pleasure. It felt so weird, but so good. He huffed and puffed as it continued to happen. 

Sal moaned, sending the vibrations through Julian’s cock. He howled as he came in Sal’s mouth. Sal went deeper, at least what his breasts allowed him to do. 

When the mouth went out of his cock, Julian woofed in frustration. Sal couldn’t help but laughed. 

“You needy boy. Always needing me to assist you and your hormones.”

Sal took off his pants and boxers, revealing a wet cunt. They were free to feel the cold air and get more intimate. 

Sal jumped back on the bed and bent over for the wolf. 

“You like how my ass looks?” Sal moaned. He shakes his ass in front of the wolf. 

Julian went over and smelled the heat. His rough tongue went over the anus. 

“Oh! Curious are we?” Sal chuckled. 

Julian woofed as he licked the spot over and over again, each time earning a moan from Sal. 

“Focus here, boy.” 

Sal spread his cunt, which let Julian to kick the muscles. 

“Good boy. Good boy!” Sal yelled. 

The dog accidentally stuck his tongue in, wiggling around the new area. It was fishy, but edible!

Sal let out a moan. God, this dog had a tongue like no other. 

“I-I-I’m gonna- ahhhhhh!”

Sal squirted on Julian’s tongue. Julian was confused, but enjoyed the taste. 

As Sal settled down, he took Julian’s huge paws and pulled him. 

“C’mon boy. Put in my cunt.” Sal moaned. 

At first, the knot couldn’t fit in the hole. It just flopped on Sal’s lower back. 

“Like this.”

Taking the red rocket, Sal stuck it in his vagina. 

“There. It’s in.”

The dog whimpers, feeling the tight muscles contracting around his knot. 

“It’s okay boy. I know it feels weird, but it’ll feel nice when you start to move.”

Julian looked confused until he started to push in Sal. 

“Ahhhh... like that, boy.”

Julian continued to do this action. Sal moaned and let out a high pitched sound even time Julian hit a certain spot. 

After about 2 minutes, Julian started to do it on his own, even going hard. He felt so raw and so fucking good!

“Yes! Fuck yes! Harder! Harder!” Sal yelled. God, Julian was his boy. His little fuck toy. But a cute one. 

“Ahhhhh!”

Hot sticky cum spilled all over him. Another orgasm was reached. 

“Alright boy. Let’s try another hole.” Sal moaned. 

Julian quickly took it out and placed it in his anus. 

Tight. Oh so tight! The muscles tried their best to relax around this huge dong. 

Sal’s eyeliner stained his cheeks because of this and he loved that. He loved the burning feeling. It was that good. 

This time, Julian did the same thing he did with the cunt. Instead of it being wet, it was both wet and tight. 

He jumped harder and harder this time around. The muscles started to accommodate his size and learned to deal with the overgrown welcome. 

There was one thing though: they both loved it. 

One more thrust was all it took. Julian came into the hole. One last hard orgasm. 

Sal pulled him out and heaved up and down. His gut was full with hot cum. Julian jumped on the bed. 

“Come here.” Sal commanded. Julian went right by Sal’s side and sat down. 

“Now, tomorrow we have to replace the cabinet and plants. Alright?”

Julian just woofed. 

“Good boy. Always has been my favorite boy. Good night.”

Sal covered them both with the sheets and fell asleep, both close to each other.


End file.
